


Mały, futerkowy problem

by XeriseX



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Animal!Alec, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Pewnego dnia, Magnus Bane zostaje wezwany przez Isabelle do Instytutu, która jako powód podaje swojego brata. Tyle, że nie spodziewał się, że zastanie Aleca jako... małą, puszystą kulkę.





	1. Alec, ty zwierzu ty!

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że to dziwne coś, co wyszło spod mojej ręki, będzie wam się podobało. Zainspirowane psem mojej cioci, który pomimo tego, że jest ogromnym owczarkiem niemieckim długowłosym łasi się jak kot i chodzi jak baletnica (co jest totalnie urocze)

_Poniedziałek_

Obudził go telefon. Dzwonek, jakim był  _Soldier_ Flearie świadczył o tym, iż dzwoni jego chłopak. Szybko odebrał i zajął się głaskaniem Prezesa Miał, który położył się obok niego.

– Witaj, Groszku – przywitał się.

– Emm... Magnus, to ja, Izzy. – Głos należał do siostry Aleca.

– Coś się stało? Coś nie tak z Alexandrem? – Zaczął się niepokoić.

– Mamy taki mały futerkowy  _problem_. Możesz przyjechać?

– Będę za dwadzieścia minut. – Rozłączył się i wyskoczył z łóżka.

Dokładnie dwadzieścia minut później pojawił się przed drzwiami Instytutu. Nim zdążył zadzwonić do drzwi, te otwarły się, a stojąca w nich Isabelle pociągnęła go za rękę w stronę pokoju Aleca. Gdy tam wszedł, zobaczył leżącego na plecach idealnie czarnego psa o niebieskich oczach, które kojarzyły mu się z najstarszym Lightwoodem. Zwierzak, gdy go zobaczył, zerwał się i podbiegł do niego, opierając na nim przednie łapy.

– Czy to jest... – zapytał ostrożnie, głaszcząc zwierzę po gładkiej jak jedwab sierści.

– Tak, to jest Alec i mam nadzieję, że to nie z twojej winy jest teraz labradorem.

– Nie, to nie ja. Możemy przejść gdzieś? Nie wiem, na salę treningową może? Potrzebuję więcej przestrzeni. – Rozejrzał się po skromnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu, w którym mimo wszystko nie było za dużo wolnej przestrzeni.

Izzy wzruszyła ramionami i poprowadziła go krętym korytarzem aż na salę. Po drodze minęli kilkanaście osób, które ze zdziwieniem patrzyły na Aleca (oczywiście nie wiedząc, że to on) i chciały go pogłaskać, ale ten na wszystkich warczał. Stanęli na środku sali, w której znajdowali się Jace, Clarie i Hodge'a. Magnus zaczął coś mamrotać, a wokół psa owijały się dziwne, błękitno-zielone cosie podobne do wstęg. Po chwili zniknęły, a czarownik z westchneniem opuścił ręce.

– Nie, nie wiem co to jest. – Ukląkł przed zwierzęciem. – Przepraszam, Alec, ale chyba tak na jakiś czas zostaniesz.

Pies wyraźnie posmutniał i wcisnął nos w dłoń czarownika. Ten pogłaskał go, a w tym czasie Izzy tłumaczyła trójce świadków co się dzieje.

 

_Wtorek_

Wielki Czarownik Brooklinu w tempie alarmowym przybył do Instytutu, gdy zadzwoniła Isabelle. Alec w ciągu nocy zmienił się... w kota. Podobno był nie do wytrzymania i plątał się wszystkim pod nogami, jakby chcąc wyrazić swoją irytację. Gdy przyjechał, zamiast zostać ponownie wciągniętym do Instytutu, został mu wręczony czarny kot, który pacnął go łapą, gdy chciał go pogłaskać. Z westchenieniem zabrał go do siebie, gdzie znów starał się ustalić, co mu się stało.

W czasie, którym Magnus starał się rozwiązać problem, w Instytucie wszyscy starali się zrozumieć, dlaczego akurat na tego Nocnego Łowcę spadł "zaszczyt" zmiany w zwierzę. W międzyczasie porządkując to, co przez kota zostało przestawione, zniszczone, bądź upuszczone.

 

_Środa_

Tego dnia Bane'a obudził jego kot, który pacał go po twarzy łapką. Gdy wreszcie opuścił ciepłą pościel, kot zaprowadził go do kuchni, gdzie na blacie siedział zirytowany, czarny jak węgiel królik.

– Zwariuję – westchnął czarownik i wyszedł z kuchni z królikiem na ręku.

Dwie godziny później siedział w salonie Instytutu otoczony Nocnymi Łowcami, którzy razem z nim obserwowali nerwowo kicającego dookoła Aleca.

– Wiesz co mu jest? – zapytała nagle Clarie.

– Nie. Ale jest boskim królikiem – zażartował.

Na te słowa królikowaty Alec zatrzymał się, odwrócił w stronę czarownika i głośno tupnął, co wywołało głośne "awww" u damskiej części zgromadzonych. Normalnie by pewnie tego nie zrobiły, ale najstarszy Lightwood był niegroźnym króliczkiem... Prawda? Dokicał do czarownika, który posadził go na swoich kolanach, ale on miał inne plany i zeskoczył na kanapę, gdzie wcisnął się pod poduszkę i widać było tylko ogonek, który lekko drgał w rytmie serca Aleca. Wszyscy zamilkli, a ciszę po chwili przerwało cichutkie kichnięcie, a króliczek szybko wydostał się spod poduszki. Po chwili kichnęła Isabelle. Ktoś wniósł do salonu bukiet jakichś różowych kwiatów, jednak szybko go wyniósł, orientując się, że rodzeństwo Lightwood ma przykrą przypadłość zwaną alergią. Zapach, niestety, wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, więc Izzy opuściła pomieszczenie, jednak Alec musiał zostać, co skutkowało kichaniem. Za pierwszym razem wpadł na Magnusa, który posadził go na swoich kolanach. Za kolejnym, ku radości królikowatego ostatnim, razem połowicznie spadł z kolan czarownika.

– Chyba już pójdziemy. Sprawdzę kilka ksiąg, może coś znajdę. – Czarownik z króliczkiem na dłoni opuścił Instytut.

 

_Czwartek_

W czwartek Brookliński czarownik pojawił się w Instytucie o siódmej rano z malutkim szczeniakiem, który smacznie spał. Na szczęście, Magnus był już niewiele od odkrycia, co mu jest i przyszedł do Instytutu by poinformować o tym najbliższych Alexandra. Oczywiście, Alec, jako szczeniak przespał całą rozmowę i obudził się gdy mieli już wracać na Brooklin. Z tego powodu był naprawdę zły, więc zaszył się na kanapie w salonie Magnusa i nie zaszczycił czarownika spojrzeniem aż do wieczora.

 

_Piątek_

W piątek odbyło się zebranie wszystkich mieszkańców Instytutu w bibliotece. Mieli na celu przedyskutowanie obecnej sytuacji, tj. małego futerkowego problemu, jak nazwały to Isabelle z Clarie. Był już późny wieczór gdy wszyscy się zebrali.

– Jak wszyscy wiemy, mój brat, Alec, został obłożony jakimś zaklęciem, przez które zmienia się w różne zwierzęta – rozpoczęła Izzy. – Niestety, nie zostałam poinformowana o dzisiejszym stanie rzeczy.

– Cóż, dzisiaj jestem człowiekiem – odezwał się ktoś za panną Lightwood.

Stał w drzwiach biblioteki z podśmiewającym się Magnusem za plecami. Miał na sobie swoje zwyczajowe ubrania, choć Izzy skrzywiła się na widok znienawidzonego swetra. Mimo to, zerwała się z miejsca i mocno przytuliła krzywiącego się brata.

– Chyba wolałem być królikiem – westchnął niebieskooki, ale pogładził dłonią plecy siostry.


	2. Magnus, odstaw tego królika!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla spragnionej duszy, która chciała wiedzieć kto przeklął Aleca :)

Choć od odczarownia Aleca minęły już prawie trzy tygodnie, wszyscy Nocni Łowcy wciąż ekscytowali się tym, jak słodkimi zwierzątkami był nastarszy z rodzeństwa Lightwood. Najgorsza jednak byli jego siostra, wspaniały-i-inne-przymiotniki Parabatai, Jace oraz, kto by się spodziewał, Magnus, który stwierdził, że był tak boskim królikiem, że będzie nazywał go kicajem. Tak po prostu, by go zirytować. Jednak pomimo wszystkiego, nikt, zupełnie nikt, oprócz Magnusa i Alexandra nie wiedział, skąd wziął się mały futerkowy problem.

Przenieśmy się do Brooklinu, pod drzwi jedenego z mieszkań w pięknej, starej kamienicy. Pod wymienionymi wcześniej drzwiami stali Jace, Clarie i Izzy, którzy postanowili wyciągnąc gdzieś Aleca "bo tak daaaaawno się nie widzieliśmy, bracie!". W każdym razie zadzwonili do drzwi i w tym samym momencie otworzyły się, choć nikt za nimi nie stał. Magunus był znany między innymi z wyręczania się magią, więc po prsotu weszli i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Ogólnie mieszkanie czarownika było dziwne, jakby wyrwane z kontekstu swoim... ekstrawaganckim, obsypanym brokatem stylem. Jednak nawet ono było niczym przy tym, co zastali w salonie. Bane stał przyszpilony za szyję do ściany, a wkurzony do bólu Alexander zaciekle coś syczał w jego stronę.

– Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze jeden raz,  _I dare you_ , a poznasz smak bólu i cierpienia. Za nic będę miał twoje błagania o koniec, rozumiesz? – A co było najdziwniejsze? To że Magnus reagował dziwnie. Uśmiechał się, jednak uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy, gdy Lightwood mocniej zacisnął dłoń. – Doskonale wiem, że ktoś stoi za moimi plecami. Czy nie uważasz, że posiadanie świadków swojej groźby jest niezwykle... ważne? 

– Może przjedźmy do tego po co tutaj przyszliśmy – wtrąciła się szybko Clarie. – Alec, zabieramy cię do kina.

Najstarszy Nocny Łowca puścił czarownika i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół i siostry.

– Miło z waszej strony, ale jestem prawie pewien, że chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego byłem zaczarowany. – Uśmiechnął się wrednie w stronę Magnusa, który usiadł na fotelu z drinkiem w ręce.

– Wiedziałem, że to ja będę musiał cię tłumaczyć – westchnął czarownik, ale wskazał gestem kanapę Nocnym Łowcom, ale Alec zajął miejsce na fotelu obok niego.

– Opowiadaj, nie mamy całego dnia – popędził go Alexander.

– Kilka dni przed całym zajściem z zmienianiem kształtu, przyszedł do mnie inny czarownik, stary znajomy, z Indii czy innej Gwatemalii. Potrzebował czegoś, więc kazałem mu przyjść za trzy dni. Akurat tak się złożyło, że gdy wrócił, był u mnie Alec, który chciał mnie trafić poduszką za kilka... komentarzy. – W tym momencie Alec go porządnie kopnął w piszczel. – Jednak generalnie nie starał się trafić, więc poduszka uderzyła w tego gościa. Ku nieszczęściu, facet ma słabe nerwy, więc bezwiększego zastanowienia rzucił na biednego Alexandra jakąś klątwę. Cała akcja z odczarowaniem polegała na odnalezieniu gościa i przeproszenie go.

– I-I to tyle? – zdziwił się Jace. – To była ta cała tajemnica, serio? Zawiedliście mnie. Spodziewałem się wybuchów, akcji, Facetów w Czerni czy cholernego Boga, ale nie poduszki! – Krzyczałby dalej, gdyby nie dłoń Clarie, która skutecznie zamknęła mu usta.

Po chwili wszyscy wstali by udać się do kina, tak, jak zamierzali od samego początku – tak, oszukujmy się dalej. Magnus, nie chcąc użerać się z młodzieżą, wepchnął całą czwórkę w na szybko wyczarowany portal i podszedł do kominka. Na jego gzymsie stało pięć zdjęć – czarnego labradora, kota, szczeniaczka, królika i jego absolutnie ulubione, chomika, który wcinał marchewkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc... Zakładam że reakcja Jace'a to wasza reakcja. Ale miało być śmiesznie, więc jest :)  
> Będzie kolejna część, spokojnie. Pracuję nad nią, jednak nim ona się pojawi, mam prośbę. Podpiszcie tą petycję: https://bit.ly/2SdfAsf (wiem, nie tak się wkleja tutaj linki... nie wiem czy działa, za cholerę tego nie ogarniam). Przywróćmy Shadowhunters! #SaveShadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, krótkie, ale słodkie. A kichające króliczki to najsłodszy odgłos ever. I nie ukrywam, że Alec-królik to moje ulubione wcielenie.  
> Mam nadzieję, że taki niemalecowaty malec w moim wykonaniu się spodobał i informuję, że planuję napisać jeszcze kilka takich ff (w sensie o malecu).


End file.
